


The Dance at Midnight

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Action, Blood, F/M, Fighting, Gun Violence, Mentions of Death, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader Insert, Smut, Talon - Freeform, Talon Agent, Thriller, Violence, gabriel reyes - Freeform, new agent, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Gabriel Reyes lived his life and chose not to look back. He lived in an endless cycle of violence. It was the only thing he knew until he saw you one day. Now the world has turned upside down. What do you do?





	1. Chapter 1

He’s just a simple man. After the all the smoke, gunfire, and the rest of daily life quieted down, Gabriel Reyes just needed the bare minimum to keep him at bay. The world didn’t need any more excitement in his mind. He had too much going on as is. But then there was you.

Gabriel sleeps, eats, trains, goes on missions, and starts the cycle all over again. This is what was left after the tragedy of Overwatch, the deep betrayal of his existence. Left with bittersweet memories and a deep hunger for revenge, he lived off those powerful feelings to get him through the days. All the hours pushing him into the future of what he would become. But that was before you.

You were a Talon agent. Everything he read about you made him even more interested. Maybe it was the fact that you had lived in LA or the fact you reminded him of his younger years with family. You were warm where he was cold. But none of that information was known to him yet when he laid eyes on you during a fight. You had owned the battlefield. A fierce opponent to any Overwatch agent that dared attack. There was a fire that burned in your eyes as victims fell to your feet. It left him just short of breathless.

The wraith snuggled in the shadows sometimes to just watch you. There were late nights he’d find you fighting imaginary battles, beating dummies to a pulp in the training room. He’d watch you study in the library, soaking up knowledge like a sponge. You were going to eat the world and he would love to watch. But was it worth it?

He finally decided one evening in the mess hall to speak to you. You had exchanged a few pleasantries through life at Talon but you were mostly under Akande’s group of agents so he had no need to really interact until now. He saw the recognition flash on your face as you quickly stood up from your seat to greet him.

“No need. Sit. “He commanded, more out of habit than anything. You plopped back into the bench with curiosity buzzing over your features. “How badly do you want to be in a position like myself or Akande?”

“More than anything, sir. I will be the best you’ve ever seen. One day, I hope to be equal with you or the others. If I dare say, maybe even better. “You couldn’t keep the grin off your face.


	2. Chapter 2

The training was grueling. It left you bruised, battered, exhausted, and grumpy. You knew the moment you stepped into the training room and saw the devil before you that this wasn’t going to be an easy program.

Everything had been easy before this. The mercenary work, the half-ass soldier lifestyle, getting into Talon, and working your way into the ranks had been child’s play. But this? You had stepped into a different kind of war zone now. This one was the kind that left soldiers begging for back home while the devil stepped on their throats. But he was glorious.

You had never spent so much time with the infamous Reaper before he spoke to you in that lunch room. You did the occasional polite greetings but you had been left to hear the whispers of his legacy. The walking dead man. The murderer. A grim reaper with a scythe of vengeance. He was a literal angel of death on the battlefield. You had seen him mercilessly rip through soldiers. The fights between any of the famous Overwatch soldiers were your favorites. To watch this man be so powerful against opponents of almost equal status was the most exhilarating scene to ever be seen.

To be honest, the man behind the mask was just as equally terrifying. He was a beautifully hardened man. You didn’t realize you’d be seeing him in the flesh without all his gear. Those red eyes glowing in the dark like a fog light to your lost ship. It was leading you home. You could never admit that though. You were ecstatic that he saw something in you which is why you dealt with the after effects of being pushed past your limits. It is also why you dealt with some of the other agents acting childish.

Since the moment he spoke to you in public, there were comments made. As the training went on, it got worse. But you weren’t the kind of person to let it greatly affect you. People were going to act negatively since you were special. It’s how the world worked. These moments also gave you a softer look at Gabriel.

During one extremely grueling work out session that had left you puking in a bucket, Gabriel had stood beside your heaving body as you gathered your wits.

He had cleared his throat which made your eyes slowly go up his figure to meet his scarred features. You hummed in response and laid your head back against the wall to use less energy.

“If anybody ever says anything that’s less than you can handle, let me know. I’ll take care of them, Chiquita. “ He gently pressed a cold water bottle against the side of your face. You stayed still and silent for longer than you would have liked.

“Their words don’t mean anything to me, G. If they have the energy to waste on saying something, they have the energy to make themselves better. It’s what divides the sheep from the Kings. “ Your words were soft.

“But if it gets to that point, you know who to come to. “ The bottle left your skin and then came back down with the lid removed.

You looked up to him with a smile as you grabbed it. “Akande, right?”

Gabriel gave you a deadpan look. “What a comedian, hmm? Looks like you have the energy for another couple of rounds. “

You thought of that moment often when the workload was getting hard or you were gone too long for missions. It was stuck on your mind in this very moment as you were waiting to load up in the aircraft for your next assignment. But you were snapped out of your thoughts as a taloned hand wrapped around your upper arm and yanked you out of line.

A gravelly voice so deep it made butterflies in your stomach spoke into your ear. “You’re coming with me. I’m your commander now. Not that fucking accident of a leader.” His words spit venom as you were pushed towards a different aircraft. The eyes of the people in the line you were in seemed to swallow the whole scene.

“What’s your mission?” You pushed the straps of your bag up your shoulder again as the hurried pace jostled you around.

“I’ll let you know in the plane. Get in.” His grasp left your arm and was replaced with a gentle shove of your lower back. You quickly went up the ramp and into the seating bay where Sombra sat, typing across a digital keyboard.

“How are you doing?” She asked, not even looking up from her activities.

“Good…” You replied, not really used to being around the famous hacker. A smile ghosted her face as she leaned back into the seat to look at you.

“Be good to him, eh? Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

Before you could even reply, the Wraith himself popped up from the shadows as the aircraft closed behind him. “Buckle up!” He shouted before stomping past us to the front of the ship. “What are we waiting for?!”


	3. Chapter 3

His taloned hand grabbed the back of your bulletproof vest and slammed you against the brick wall in some back alley of Dorado. A few Overwatch operatives ran past the alleyway, trying to escape as well as look for any Talon Agents.

It had been a stealth mission but a bad one. It was to hijack some technology from a company that was about to a presentation on it. But it seemed everyone knew about it. Their security was tight, Overwatch was on the ground, and we were smack dab in the middle.

Sombra made a clean pathway for us to get in but not out. It seemed a certain British soldier had kept her busy. In the end, it was Reaper and you finding separate paths out. It was easier in areas for him since he could turn into smoke. You were definitely more unlucky since none of Moira’s experiments seem to have included you yet. You wiggled down a service elevator shaft and landed somewhere in the basement of the place when everything went to hell. The alarms were going off and there was shooting. You had then escaped out a fire exit, eliminating any security that happened to be between you and 4 blocks away from the current area. You were covered in blood but not your own and out of breath by the time you made it into the street.

Which is why it didn’t help any when your teacher grabbed you so roughly. His gloves hand stayed over your mouth as the enemy passed. His mask then slowly turned to you.

“Did you set off the alarm?” He growled.

You shook your head as quickly as possible. “It wasn’t me. I wasn’t doing anything at the time.” It was a muffled answer but he heard it anyway.

“Fucking Overwatch. “ He stepped back, releasing you from his grasp. “I didn’t get anything and Sombra hasn’t replied back. We’re going to go to a safe house. “

You followed your mentor through the streets before you made it to an unsuspecting house. Gabriel disappeared in a puff of smoke before the front door opened and you slipped through. He was doing something to a computer screen by the door. The windows shut tight with a thick piece of metal going up like a lockdown room. You looked down at your clothes and started stripping yourself from all the safety straps and pieces that kept your body from harm’s way.

Gabriel’s mask hit the kitchen table and you took your first good look around. It seemed to be a 1 bedroom house with an open concept. The only other door was the bathroom.

“How long?” You asked, removing your hair from the braid it was in.

“Day or two. It’s too dangerous to leave now.” He slung his trench coat over the chair and kicked off his boots. “Make yourself at home. “

“Never guessed you to play house. “ You couldn’t help but joke as he readjusted his tank top and tightened his belt.

“I’m the perfect papí, don’t you know?” His guns clattered on the table. You felt the heat in your face and wished you hadn’t made the joke now. You moved past him into the kitchen for a trash bag to put your bloody clothes in. You felt Gabriel’s eyes on you as you went about your business.

“What, boss?” You tied the bag loosely before tossing it towards the door.

He shrugged and put his hands out. “Hungry?”

You laughed. “Always. I kind of don’t get to enjoy my food anymore. I tend to revisit it because my teacher works the fuck out of me. “

Gabriel started to gather pots and pans from the cabinets. “You keep up with me though. It’s how it works. I train you like me and you will be on my level in no time. I need someone like that. “

“I’m your Chewbacca. “ You shake your head, brushing your hair against his exposed shoulder. He raised his eyebrow at you but there was a hint of amusement. “Do you need help?”

“I’m good on this one. I don’t think I’ve seen you cook and I’m not ready to find out yet. Plus you need a shower. I can basically smell the blood on you. “

“Discrete way of calling me gross, thanks. But you’re right. I’ll be back. “ You shuffled off to the bathroom. The hot water felt good but you needed to hurry up anyway. Your stomach was kind of growling. The realization that you had nothing to wear didn’t hit you until you were back in the bedroom which could literally be seen from any angle in the small house.

“What am I suppose to wear?” You started to look through the drawers by the bed with one hand while the other had a death grip on your towel. Socks and underwear all in new packaging was all you could find. In the closet wasn’t anything better. It seemed to be old clothes from maybe a farmer from how much plaid was in it.

“Just pick something, Chiquita! I’m setting the table. “ Gabriel hollered as the sound of plates and cups clashed together.

You grabbed a shirt and a pair of sleeping pants from it and tossed them on the bed. The towel dropped to the floor and you started quickly putting your legs through the pajamas.

The wolf whistle came first and then the laugh. “Moon out tonight, hmm?”

You snorted and looked over your shoulder at him. “Get an eyeful, Papi? ¿Dame un beso? You should be nice to people you have to share a bed with. I could kick in my sleep. “ You pulled the shirt around you and started to button it up.

“Be careful with your tone, cariño. You don’t want to poke a sleeping bear. “ He was laughing as he served up the dishes. Maybe playing house wasn’t so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days had gone by and no word from Sombra. You continued to be with Gabriel 24/7 in the safe house. You ate, slept, and simply existed with each other.

He was having the time of his life in a way. The old man in him never thought he’d enjoy being stuck somewhere with a soldier. He wasn’t the type of man that enjoyed companionship too much. Not after the incident.

But this was refreshing. Since training had begun and your first mission with him was technically over, Gabriel truly realized that he liked you. He knew that before all of this but now it was cemented in. The way you joked to make him feel normal was something he had missed. He wasn’t always Reaper with you. You didn’t make him feel like you were only here for the next checkmark in your profile. This wasn’t just another milestone. This was it.

The eyeful that he got the first night here had him on edge though. There wasn’t a lot of clothes for a woman like you here and there definitely wasn’t air conditioning. You looked a bit miserable by day three. The long sleeves and pants could only be rolled so high. During the night, you were basically just smothered in your own sweat. He just lightly suggested that you didn’t need to wear all that. You continued to joke about him wanting to see some flesh. In all honest, Gabriel guessed you were honestly too shy. It didn’t make things better that he pretty much stripped off to briefs for sleep. He could tell in the way you looked at him that you weren’t used to that. It made him wonder about a few things.

You were getting ready for bed once again and rolled up the pant legs of your pajamas. Gabriel snorted from behind you. “Would you just strip off? I’m tired of sleeping with a human water fountain. “

“It’s goddamn hot! I can’t help it! “ You turned to look at him, annoyed as hell.

“Strip off! You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before, Chiquita!” He gestured to your figure. “Nothings going to happen!”

“No!” You huffed and flopped done on the bed on your side.

Gabriel crossed his arms and stared down at you. The only light that was left was on his side, his red glare burning a hole in your soul. “What’s the problem? You’ve had boyfriends before, just expose some skin and actually enjoy your sleep.”

You grimaced before you grumbled a reply. He slid into his spot on the bed and leaned closer. “Either I’m older than I thought or you need to speak the hell up.”

“I haven’t had a boyfriend!” You rolled over on your side and stared into the bathroom. There was this tiny pit in your stomach now. There wasn’t any noise from the other side of the bed and you could only assume that maybe this was the newest version of hell you had entered.

“Cariña, you’re a perfectly normal woman. I wouldn’t judge you. It’s too hot and humid where we are to have any modesty since you’re not from here. “

You could feel the heat in your face. “Promise?”

He softly laughed. “I told you I’d deal with anyone that said anything wrong to you so I’m definitely not going to. I promise, cariña. “

You sat up and chucked off your pants as quickly as possible. The shirt followed and you flung yourself under the thin sheet. Gabriel had his back to you, staring into the floor. “Decent?”

You nodded. “Sí. “ You watched the muscles of his back move as he stretched before Gabriel settled into the bed. The two of you looked at each other for a moment.

“No boyfriend?” He finally asked.

You shook your head. “I either didn’t care or they weren’t worth my time. “

“I’m surprised you haven’t found someone at Talon. “

You felt the heat in your face again. “Yep. “

He raised his eyebrow at you. “Yep you have or you haven’t?”

“He doesn’t know. Ya know? Like he probably doesn’t like see me as a romantic option. I’m not good enough yet. “

Gabriel rolled over on his side and put his hand on the side of his head. “You’re perfect. If he doesn’t realize that or understands you’re an option then he’s not worth it. “

You bit your lip and refused to look at him. “There are older girls that he talks to and knows way longer than me. I’m sure he wants someone like that. “

“If he knows them longer, he probably doesn’t want a romantic option with them. He would have had his chance by now. “

That was a solid explanation. You nodded to that statement and rolled over on your side to face him, clutching the sheet. A quizzical look came over his features. “Yes?”

You took a deep breath. The crackle of a communicator spoke before you could. “¿Hola? Anybody there? I finally got my shit to work. Can we be picked up now? “ Sombra’s voice seemed to bounce against the walls and echo in my ears.

“Yay, we’re saved.” Your voice was flat. A growl ripped from Gabriel’s throat as he grabbed the communicator and ripped into Sombra for what felt like ages. You fell asleep before the arguing even stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm started screeching. Your jumbled thoughts couldn’t react fast enough and you snuggled closer to the body next to you. It was the first night that you actually slept really good. You felt a squeeze on your covered hip that sent a chill up your spine. You murmured for the alarm to be quiet and a moment later it was. The next few moments you spent coming into the world. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes with one hand and pushed up off your side to get reacquainted with the conscious world. You looked up at the scarred face that was staring at you. It didn’t register what was truly happening at that moment.

“Chiquita, you may want to cover up, hmm?” His eyes slowly blinked before closing and laying back on the pillow. You didn’t think anything of it until it hit you. There wasn’t even an inch between your body and the commander. Your legs were intertwined with his and you had been using him like a pillow. With a quick roll and a yank of the sheets, you escaped into the bathroom.

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh to himself about the situation. He had woken up naturally way before the alarm. You were so beautiful while you were asleep. He had got to run his fingers through your hair and feel your soft curves against him. It was truly a dream. But nothing amazing can last forever and the alarm had scared you. Now embarrassed, you left in a rush. Gabriel got dressed in his old fatigues before gathering some clothes from the closet for you.

You, on the other hand, busied yourself with a shower to melt your embarrassment away and quickly gathering yourself before rushing out of the bathroom again. Your teacher had left clothes for you with made your heart skip a bit. With a swift change in clothes, you braided your hair back and got ready to leave. Gabriel put all his gear back on after grabbing the bags of things you two had gone through. You stared at his mask for a moment. The two of you had to go back to business.

A quick escape to an unmarked vehicle and then a meet up at an unnamed location to a small plane later, you get back up with Sombra and the three of you flew back to Talon Headquarters. She peppered you two with questions over the last few days. You mostly answered them, seeing Gabriel had decided to be a man of few words. The rest of the ride was uneventful which was okay until the following days were about the same.

You couldn’t tell if those few days of Dorado had changed things. Your attraction to the man had certainly got worse. You went back to training normally with the rest of the agents. It ended up being a horrible idea because you now knew what Gabriel always meant by keeping up with him. You were miles ahead in skill compared to your fellow agents. Any sparing exercise was no longer difficult. Normal workouts barely made you sweat. In that gap between being gone and coming back home, you felt different. You weren’t the only one to notice.

A message for Dr. O’Deorain came to you. She wanted to meet you and discuss becoming part of her program. You had heard whispers of agents becoming more. The push to be better than ever sparked a fire inside your stomach. This was your chance to be equal with the others. It was your chance to be equal with Reaper on the battlefield. You accepted the invitation to see her.

The lab was a striking difference compared to everywhere else. You truly did feel like one of those rabbits she experimented on. The path to her bay was filled with tubes of mysterious liquid and strange machines. Once entering her personal area, Moira stood up from her desk.

“You wanted to see me, Doctor?”

She clasped her hands together and moved towards you. “A great pleasure to have you down here. I assume you can probably guess what this will be about.” You nodded your head in confirmation and she continued. “Nothing too scary, I assure you. It won’t leave you…broken. You’ll be stronger. Better. An attempt at a better super soldier. The best super soldier. “

You grinned at the thought of being the best. “What do you need to do to me?”

“A few injections. An exam every few days. I’ll keep track of your health while you’re at the base and when I know it’s truly working, I’ll watch you very closely on missions. “

“When can we start?”

You felt a small amount of fear as she smiled. “Now. “

The injects weren’t the bad part. The hour after the injects weren’t the bad part. The bad part really didn’t even hit until the middle of the night as you flung yourself from your bed and emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet. You felt like your skin was on fire. Maybe even your own blood was boiling from the inside out. You thought maybe you should have asked more questions as you crawled into your bedroom, searching for your phone on top of the bedside table. It was just too high up and your head was spinning too much. You finally grasped ahold of it after physically holding your own arm up to get it.

It was a bad idea but you had to call. It rang for a few moments before there was a gruff answer on the other side. “¡Chiquita! It’s very late and this better be very good. “

You could feel the bile in the back of your throat again. “I am not well. I need help.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone before you heard some ruffling. “I’ll be there in a moment. “

You didn’t even know if you ended the call as you quickly crawled back to the toilet to puke again. The intense urge to rip your own face off felt like a good idea. Time seemed to slip through your fingers and before you knew it, cool hands grasped your shoulders.

His voice was like ice. “Quit scraping at your ears. “ His fingers wrapped around your wrists and forced them down to your sides. You were still in your bathroom and leaned against the shower in the floor. Your eyes roamed off the half-naked figure to his face. Your brain felt like scrambled eggs.

“Papí, I fucked up. “ was all you could manage to form into actual words. The rest was garbled and at least that is what it sounded like to you. He pulled up and close to him before opening the shower door.

“Did Moira do this?” It was all he asked but it felt like a punch in the gut. You had heard she was the reason for his powers but the way it sounded right now, it didn’t feel like it was a positive topic.

“I wanna be like you. I wanna be good. I’m going to be the best. “ The water hit you first. It was ice cold. But steam was coming off your body. He stepped into the shower with you and held you close to his form. “Don’t be mad. Don’t be mad. “

Gabriel put his chin on top of your head. “We’ll talk about it later. We have to make sure you’ll make it through the night. You gotta. “

You’re pretty sure you passed out after that.


	6. Chapter 6

You weren’t in your bed when you woke up. You were in the recliner with his arms wrapped around you. Gabriel was passed out with his head hanging down, chin to chest. You were in his lap, legs dangling off the side of the of the chair and arms around his neck. Your head against the right side of his chest to see the very gentle rise of breathing. You didn’t want to let go. Being this close to him was a miracle as well. You could see things about him that you hadn’t noticed before.

His strong jaw, the little hairs in his goatee, and all the intricate scars that crisscrossed over his skin. You gently ran your fingers up the back of his neck to touch his hair. It was starting to get longer from buzz cut. Little curls were forming over his ears and around his hairline. Gabriel stirred in his sleep and you just held your breath for a second. His head lifted up with a wrinkle of his nose and his whole body shivered with a first morning stretch. His fingers dig gentle into my flesh as his eyes slowly opened. You were greeted with those scarlet orbs as they fixated on your face.

“Mornin’. “ You murmured a bit sheepishly.

He gave you a face that you could describe as a little annoyed. “You have a lot of explain to do. “

Untangling yourself from him but not removing yourself from his lap, you fessed up about what you were doing with Moira. Gabriel’s unhappiness levels increased.

“You know what kind of shit that batshit snake is up too. Do you want to become like this? Like Amelia too? We aren’t fucking people anymore. “

You shook your head quickly which made you a little nauseous. “I’m not getting augmented with powers, G. I’m just being boosted. I’m trying to meet your standards. “

“You’re already meeting them! You’re coming along just fucking fine without any of Moira’s drugs. You don’t need that shit. Look at what happened last night! A fever boiling your brains to add into the fact you probably shit and puked your guts out. “ Gabriel gestured towards the bathroom. “I found you talking out your ass nonsense and clawing the goddamn hell out of your head. “

You became tight-lipped. Gabriel got a little smug as this fact and pointed at your face. “I don’t approve of this and I sure as hell don’t fucking like it. I will not be your hero again in the middle of the night to scrap your goddamn limp form off the floor if you continue this. So you get to decide now. Continue and suffer on your own or quit it.”

You nodded and rubbed your face before even looking at him. “I’ll decide. I’m sorry. “

He shook his head and scooped you back up in his arms so he could get up. Gabriel then stood you back up and made sure you were stable before letting go. “I’ll be back to check on you later.”

Your mentor left shortly after that. The gnawing in your stomach would continue for the day as the guilt bottled up. You didn’t even feel different after all that shit you went through. Bits and pieces of last night came back into your mind as you hit the shower once again. You felt sore from your muscles contracting all night and the intensity of it reminded you of a bad training session. You stared in the mirror as you finished dressing in fatigues. Your form looked different but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

You hopped on down to Moira’s laboratory. She was looking at a computer screen and writing details out on it. Before you could even open your mouth, she pointed to the chair beside her. “Sit, I know you had an extremely fun time last night. It means it’s working. “

You plopped down in the chair with Moira gathering items together and starts sticking things to your body. They were then hooked up to a smaller machine with a screen. “I’m assuming your side effects with similar to the following: Fever, headaches, profuse sweating, vomiting, nausea, hallucinations, heart palpitations, extreme itching but obviously not death. “ She looked over at you from above her glasses. You just nodded. Her fingers swept over your arms, neck, and face. “Your claw marks seem to have healed. “

You straightened in your seat. “Healed?” She shrugged and grabbed a scalpel before grabbing your hand. With a quick stab into your finger, you jolted and snatched your hand back. “Excuse me!”

The doctor gave you an annoyed glance. “Look. “

You unshielded your hand from your attacker and glance at your finger. It no longer hurt and the blood oozing down your finger wasn’t pouring out. You wiped it roughly on your pants and glanced at the incision where the skin looked more like a sunburn.

“Advanced healing, increase in speed and stamina, and probably a boost in strength but, hey. You didn’t feel good and it’s not worth it, right?” She gave you a smug look. “The first time is always worse. Take some time to think about it. “ Her fingers made quick work of all the things you attached to you. “You may leave. “

So you did as you were told and left her lab with a feeling you couldn’t quite describe. Was it a feel of justification of knowing you went through hell to get step in the right direction? Or guilty because you felt like you betrayed Gabriel?


	7. Chapter 7

Coming out of the laboratory and back into the area where the masses usually stayed, your thoughts seemed to wander to dark places. You had felt alone more than ever, especially as you were smashed into a wall. You lashed out in an automatic response and grabbed the assailant by the shoulder using the speed of the shove they gave you and did the same.

A talon agent you hadn’t really seen before knocked their head against the wall. He reached back out to grasp you but you gave him a swift kick in the stomach to put more distance between you two.

“What the fucks your problem?” You growled out, getting into a more defensive position.

“Dr. O’Deorain dropped me from the super soldier program because she found a success. I’m sure it’s because of your stuck-up ass. It’s probably because you’re whoring yourself out to both her and Reaper!”

Your knuckles made contact with his jaw before it could go on. You heard someone shout fight from one of the mess rooms as you went in for another punch to his jaw. It made contact but he retaliated by shoving his body weight forward and on top of you, the two of you now in the floor. Nothing is more dangerous in a fist fight than your bigger opponent on you. He got a punch to your face before you lashed back out and hit him in the throat. Choked up, the agent sat up on you to grab his Adam’s apple. You quickly brought your knees up to your chest and kicked as hard as you could into his upper body. It knocked him completely off of you before you crawled on top. Blood was leaking down on his face from you but at that point, you didn’t notice anything. You didn’t notice the alarm going off, the people crowding around, or the person yelling she’s going to kill him down the hall. Your fists just kept connecting over and over on his face.

This is what success looked like. The uninspired turning ugly and hateful against people that work hard for everything they scrape together.

You felt hands grab you from behind and lift you in the air. You elbowed back hard and spit blood on the man beneath you. He wasn’t moving anymore. A few agents surrounded him, checking on his body as you glanced back to see Akande had grabbed you. The leader of Talon stared hard at you with a bloody nose as he shoved past the crowd and tossed you out into the hallway.

“My office! NOW!” He yelled at the top of his lungs before starting to direct people out of the way and get your attacker to the infirmary. Talon agents were looking at you with a fix of horror and respect. Moments like these show the weak links. Your nostrils flared with adrenaline as your lungs tried to grasp every inch of air they could get. You spit blood on the pale white floors and started to make your way towards his office.

Talon agents were running past you to see what the commotion was. Few stopped to ask you if you were okay. Sombra was leaning against a wall as you continued on your route. She slowly joined you before only stating that you were “acting like him”. The rest of the walk there was in silence. It stretched on even after you made it to his office and sat down. Sombra was analyzing you from her seat on Akande’s desk. The man himself showed up with Gabriel behind him. He slammed the door and stood in front of the desk with your mentor behind him. You couldn’t tell how Gabriel felt in this moment because his dumb mask hid everything.

Akande just rubbed his face and looked at Sombra. “What happened?”

She clicked away on her keyboard and brought up a video of the fight. “It looks like our favorite little fighter over here got smashed first by the pendajo in the medical bay. “

Akande looked back at you. “Did he say anything?”

“Basically he’s sore because he got kicked out of the super soldier program Moira is running and he thinks it’s my fault. “ You wiped your nose and saw there wasn’t much blood coming out now.

“Why’s it your fault?”

You glanced towards Gabriel as you responded. “It worked for me. “

There was some silence in the room. Akande tapped his fingers against the table before gently touching his nose. “It’s true since you got one of a hell of a throw in at me. I think it’s time to move on to bigger, better things. Don’t you think, Reaper?”

Your mentor didn’t move. It was a heavy silence before he even spoke. “She’s ready for anything you throw at her but I don’t agree with the need for Moira’s assistance. “

That was all that was said on the subject. You were told you were going to get a code name, a new suit for missions, but bigger responsibilities. At the end of the day, you went back to your room alone. Blood was still caked on your face and on your shirt. You looked in the mirror and didn’t really recognize the person before you. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you let the silence just seep into your mind. You didn’t even realize when a cloud of smoke crept into your quarters and towards you. It did register when his hand reached out to you and lifted your face towards him.

Gabriel wasn’t wearing his mask and you could see all the emotions on his face. There was anger mostly but there was also a hint of something else. He cupped your face in his taloned hands and leaned down, kissing you with a passion that you’ve never known. His tongue parted your lips to explore your mouth before pulling away to lick the blood off your face.

You were doe-eyed. He looked you dead in the face with those glaring scarlet eyes of his. “I’ll take care of everything.“ Then like a whisper in the wind, he disappeared the way he came.


	8. Chapter 8

The blood dripping down your face has felt like a knife in his heart. How could someone have done that to you? Gabriel knew you were so incredibly capable of handling yourself but how dare someone cause bruises to bloom across your skin. It had caused a reaction inside of him. It was a domino effect. You were hurt so someone needed to die. Therefore this exact act was being committed right now. His gloved hands were wrapped around your assailant’s ever so delicate throat. He could hear the last gasps of unforgiving breath.

The life he was taking was not going to be a casualty of war. It was not going to be body honored. It was not a fallen soldier. This was just some schmuck that couldn’t handle that you had been better than him. This was some worthless kid that hurt you. This boy was never going to get that chance again. A growl came deep from within his chest as he pushed all his force into the hold on the talon agent’s throat until he felt something give. The heart monitor stopped beeping. Gabriel threw his hands up after the room went silent. He kicked the bed away from its spot in frustration. There was this deep feeling of aggravation.

Actions had consequences. He was twitching in and out of solid form. Puffs of smoke withering on the floor only to disappear and reappear. He had to get himself together. He ran his shaky hands over his face and swore. Gabriel could never tell you about what he just did. It didn’t feel right. This wasn’t a death on the battlefield. This kill was one hundred percent for you. He did not want to scare you with the fact that all he wanted to do was protect you.

The next few days felt like he was still in that exact moment. It felt like a light bulb and a bomb went off at the same time. He went on a mission as soon as he could after the incident. But once the dust of the storm that he was settled, his thoughts went back to you. Gabriel really could not keep himself together. He was overly moody. The only solace he found was the moment in which a body dropped for the cause. There was only that second of silence before the bullet shells hit the ground. Every second after that was an absolute madness. He bit off recruits’ heads if they dared look at him too long. He was agitated at the mere sight of Sombra for taken that night in Dorado from him. From you.

Coming full circle, everything led back to you. He wouldn’t be in this fucking position if it hadn’t been for you. He’s like to equally wrap his hands around your throat to make everything quiet in his head but also in the same breath, make you writhe and whimper behind him. He hasn’t felt this torn up inside since the first experiments with Moira. It’s like his physical body was trying to shove all of what was left of his damned soul out. Gabriel wanted to scream at rooftops about how much he loved you. He wanted to rip the organs out of any man who looked at you too long. The need to keep Akande away from you was ever growing as well. That old dog loved watching a woman rise to an occasion to only be wrapped up like a gift for him.

But there are always two sides to a coin. There was also this little tiny voice inside his head that told him he shouldn’t. Gabriel knew falling in love with a younger, lower on the totem pole soldier was bad fucking news. Young girls can be so flighty. Plus you’ve never had a boyfriend before. Did he even like thinking of himself as a boyfriend? Boyfriend meant that he needed to be soft, gentle, and sweet. Boyfriend meant flowers, dates, movie night, and sweaters. When was the last time he wore a sweater? What if you wanted to wear the said sweater?

But he goes back to his favorite part about you being naïve in the ways of love. It meant you could be 100% his. Gabriel could also be yours. The mere thought of that got his blood rushing through his body. He had already kissed you. He had felt those soft lips of yours against his kissing him back. When was the last time someone kissed you? Has anyone felt those lips?

The answer left him wanting to smash his head into a world. There were too many questions. There were too many bad endings to this scenario. It was all not up to him. He was like 75% sure you felt the same way about him. But there was also that part where you couldn’t. You couldn’t love a man like him. He’s a murderer. He’s a terrorist. Gabriel’s a scarred up, mentally fucked, psychopath. He got off on all this rampage. This was his life. He knew what he signed up for. Did you? Did you understand who he was? You had seen his softer edges during training sessions. But he still had edges.

All this had left him brooding inside his office with the lights off and the shades pulled. The only illumination was the computer. He had pulled up the coroner’s report on the boy who attacked you. There was nothing in there suggested he died of unnatural causes. He may have finished the job but he did not go back to clean up the mess. Someone else was helping him. It was both a good thing and a problem. It meant he needed to talk to probably Moira seeing she was the medical mastermind here. He snarled at the thought of needing to go see her. The lab always brought back terrible memories. A lot of long nights mixed with real nightmares creeping through drug-induced hallucinations. All those chemicals and procedures mixed into his own body to create what he was now.

His fingers played with the zipper on his hoodie before pulling it all the way up and yanking the hood up over his head. Not only was he trying to avoid everyone in the building but also you. What if he saw you in the halls? Gabriel just shook his head. He had bigger issues than you right now. He hated to admit that much.

The Wraith made his way through the hallways, agents parting to either side to make room. He wondered what they thought of it. A living God or the dead devil himself? Any track of thought erupted from his mind as he stepped off the elevator into Moira’s domain. You were laid out on a medical table like a slice of pie at the diner. Moira was sticking a needle into your arm. Gabriel watched as whatever mixture of horse shit and chemicals went directly into your veins. You turned your head to face him, locking eyes as a surprised look flittered across your face. Your mouth made a tiny “o”. He could watch your lips for days. The bruises on your face weren’t as bad. They were almost gone. The rage bubbles up in his throat like bile. His eyes flickered to Moira as she looked ever so unimpressed at his presence.

“It’ll be just a few minutes, Reyes. I’d suggest taking a seat. “

“I’m fine where I’m at. “ He crossed his arms. You kept staring at him. Your gaze was sinking into his heart. He started to chew on his inner cheek.

Moira’s eyes lit up a little bit at his snark. She stared at you like a lion that found food. “You can leave after the dizziness leaves. “ The doctor stood and motioned for him to follow. Gabriel walked past you, his fingers ever so gently brushing your skin. The two gathered further into her domain as far away from you as possible.

Moira looked smug. “Are you going to choke me for working on her or are you going to kiss my shoes for the work I did on your dearly departed?”

He felt the edges of his mouth twitch in a frown. “I just needed to know if it was you or not. “

“I like to keep secrets,” she waved her hand around,” so I’m helping you out. But a favor for a favor. Be nice and watch what you’re doing. I can only make so many bodies look like they died of a heart attack instead of a very aggressive strangulation. “

He sucked in his breath and let it out slowly. “Moments like these remind me how much I don’t like you. “

She patted his shoulder very gently. “Good. Don’t fuck up. “

There weren’t many times where he felt like the wind was removed from his lungs but goddamn when it does happen. Gabriel stomped away from her back to the elevator. He jabbed his finger into the button to get the hell away from that woman to close the doors faster. He didn’t even notice the hand on his shoulder.

“Gabe?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Gabe?” You asked again. You hadn’t spoken since he left your room like there was a fire. You hadn’t seen him since you two kissed. The last few days had been like he died.

You had almost been afraid to touch him. He seemed to be so pissed off. The puffs of smoke were just falling off of him. But you knew him better than to fear him.

“Are you okay?” That was met with dead silence but he did turn to face you now. “I’m sorry. “

Gabe gave you a look. “For what?”

“I killed that guy. “ The words finally left your mouth. You hadn’t said then allowed yet. You had tried not to think about it. To be frank, you had not thought you did enough damage to kill that talon agent. It was just an accident. A little bit of guilt had your intestines tight.

His complete demeanor change. “You did not. “

“I did too!” You threw your hands in the air. “I guess he died in his dumb sleep or whatever. They are putting my rank on hold until this smooths over. “

“That wasn’t your fucking fault. The goddamn pendejo started the fucking thing. “ Gabriel moved closer and pointed in your face. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for that shit.”

“The only reason he was in there was because of me!”

“And he died like he would off if he had been cocky on the front lines. He just went to hell quicker. Brush it off as a casualty and go on!”

The elevator dinged and he slammed his hand into one of the buttons.

“Then I have another problem also!” You huffed. “You’ve been ignoring me after what happened! What did you mean ‘you’d take care of everything’? Why didn’t you come back?”

“Stop asking questions. “

You practically shrieked. “Stop asking questions?!”

Gabriel waved his hand being instantly very nonchalant. “I’ve been doing things. I’ve been very busy!”

“You kissed me!” You jabbed your finger into his chest. He looked at you deadpan. The elevator dinged again. It was your turn to slam your hand into the buttons. “You’re not leaving until you fucking tell me what kind of a mood swing emotional rollercoaster game you’re playing here!”

“I’m not discussing it right now!” He roared.

You stumbled through a couple of words before just getting flabbergasted. Finally, you just snapped. You didn’t realize what happened until the sting of your palm registered in your brain. Gabe looked at you stunned. The tendrils of his smoke reached for you as he lunged forward to shove you against the wall. You struggled against his weight as your back touched the metal of the elevator before you backhanded him again. His hand went to your throat to hold you into place.

“Do not fucking test me right now!” He was very close to your face.

“You don’t scare me. You’re not the boogeyman for me. “You stared him in the eye and swallowed the urge to spit. “I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what’s with you. The only thing I do know is that I felt something when you kissed me first. “

You felt his fingers twitch around your neck before his thumb came up and rubbed against your lips. It was one of those moments where you just didn’t breathe. Gabe’s eyes soften but the smoke still lingered as if to touch you. You pressed a kiss against his thumb then to the palm of his hand. You were able to nudge him back until he was the one pressed against the wall. Your body pressed up against his as you leaned up to whisper against his mouth.

“I am sorry I hit you but if you think you can lay a hand on me like that again, I will try to kill you. Do you understand, G?”

He cupped your face in his hands. “The same to you, Chiquita. “ The elevator door finally fully opened as he ran his fingers down your body before taking your hands. “Do you want to come train with me?”

“Oh, I guess. I’ve got some anger issues to relieve.”

He never told you the truth about what he meant the night he first kissed you. You could only guess and hypothesize. You’re only true vent was beating the ever loving hell out of each other on the mats. You could tell that you were getting better. Moira’s shots were truly doing a lot of work. At the end of this, you could actually see yourself comparing to some of the others. With the speed almost matching Gabe’s, you were getting so much better at dodging his melee. You were stronger which was a little evident in the fact that you killed that talon agent. It weighed heavy on your mind. Which is why the blow to your stomach sent you rolling across the floor. You felt like the air was stolen from you. All you could do is groan and roll over.

“Pay attention. I told you not to get into your head, Chiquita. “ Gabe sauntered over to stare at you in the floor.

You waved your hand and him and just laid there.

“If you puke, I send you home. I’m not dealing with the doctors after effects. “

You huffed at his words. “She said it only happens the first time. “

He grumbled something under his breath before walking away and sitting down on the benches. You pulled yourself up off the ground and stood back up, to stare at him. He’s not often without his mask, a hoodie, or any other item to hide his face and dark curls. They were starting to get long for a soldier. You kind of liked how it looked though. His face was cast downward as if the floor was too intricate and foretold secrets. You couldn’t even see the glow of his red eyes. You felt like for this moment that he was just a normal man. Someone you could see sitting on a park bench to people watch. Maybe he was a man out buying milk for his family. You didn’t have to see the violence in his knuckles or the years of pain on his face. You didn’t need to look twice to see what he has done or what he will do.

Your legs started to move before you really thought about it. Gabe looked up with tired eyes as you nudged him to sit up a little bit. He looked at you with a question before doing as he was told. You put a leg on both sides of his hips which made him tense up. You sat down on his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck before just settling down. All you wanted to do was lay your head on his shoulder and be peaceful. It was just a moment, a fleeting fragile piece in time where you just wanted to soak up all the sadness he’s seen. You wanted to take away all the horror and the pain. Your fingers fisted his shirt tight in your grip. You just needed to hold on for that moment.

Gabriel was too stunned to do anything for a while. You don’t really know how long you sat there before he wrapped his strong arms around your body to hold onto you. You felt his fingers dig into your skin a little bit as if he was also holding on for dear life. His touch did something to you. You let out a shaky breath and tears came to your eyes. It had been a long life. It was a rough one that was built around guns and fire. You knew if there was anything in the afterlife that you’d be going somewhere not so pretty. Everything had settled into your chest after being shoved down and forgotten for so long. It was tears of friends gone, a family that didn’t want to speak, people who tried to take advantage, and fear of being unloved. It was a sob for not knowing if you’re doing the right thing. The talon agent thing had fallen into your lap. You had just been simply good at your job. But was this what you wanted in life? The journey for power had been something you wanted but was it only that?

It was also the cry for him. You did not know everything that had happened to him. You just knew what was left. You wished for a better life for him. There was a part of you that thought if he never joined the military that maybe he’d be happily married with kids somewhere. He wouldn’t hurt inside and out all day every day. You sat up and looked at him with tears running down your cheeks and hands gripping his shoulders like he’d fall away to ash. You could see the dampness in his own gaze as Gabe just stared at you with the look of a tired man. You anxiously started to run your fingers through his hair while trying to control your breathing.

You barely had any voice left after all the emotional toll. “I want you to know that I believe in you,” Your fingers kept trying to lock a piece behind in ear,” and that I love you. I do. I’m not just staying that. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you in Dorado. I wanted to tell you that I’ve never felt closer to someone in all these years. I know we’re both fucked up. I don’t know everything but I know deep down somewhere that it could work. “ Your hands just kept moving.

Gabe grabbed your ever roaming hands to stop the shaking. When did the shaking start? “It’s the shots talking, Chiquita. It’s just the shots. “

You shook your head. “It’s not the shots. I love you. I do. I’ll say it every day. I’ll say it to everyone I see. Please, Gabriel. Please believe me. I can’t be around you and not say it anymore. The future is not set in stone but I want you to know this. That I love you in a romantic way, Gabriel Reyes. “

He just held you for a few seconds. Time seemed endless. His hands roamed up to your shoulders and he shook you gently. “Don’t you know what I am? Do you not understand? We can’t come back from this if we go forward.”

“When I say I love you that means I love you. I’m in love with the soldier, the killer, the terrorist, the murderer, the softie, the comedian, the asshole, and the sweetheart.”

Gabriel’s body just shook. He pulled you close and held you against him. “I love you too, I do.”

We continued to hold each other all night.


	10. Chapter 10

A small building exploded beside you as you ducked into an even smaller shack. A completely white featureless helmet covered your face. On the inside, it was the newest technology from Vishkar. Everything was a voice command. You could see both in front of you and behind you.

Which is why you blasted through the doorway after seeing movement with your automatic weapon. The body hit the ground before the bullets. You stepped out and over the Overwatch agent before looking both ways.

“We’ve got a small group of enemies, trying to lock it down in the east.” The radio barked.

“Roger that, Ghost heading there now. “ You replied before picking up the fallen soldier’s gun and kept walking. You felt good about using your new name. It was at least one perk after proving yourself over time and time again.

You heard gunfire as you traversed the field. There were bodies littering the ground. You picked up spare bullets passing through as you continued to go through them with every new opponent. The radio sparked to life ever so often with orders and replies. You ran through a couple of abandoned stalls before spotting a shadowy creature.

“On your six.” You called out, trailing into the alleyway he slithered into.

Reaper continued to move along the walls. “I’ve spotted at least 4 of them. A lot of no names but 76’s ugly fucking jacket was definitely there. “

“Not a man for fashion?” You peeked into the building you were beside before hoisting yourself into the window and inside building directly across from the targets. The Wraith followed you in as you both made your way up the stairs to the highest point.

“You like gaudy shit, cariña?”

“I guess since I like you.”

He closed the door to the rooftop in your face. You giggled into your comms and reopened it to follow. You got closer to the edge and laid on your stomach. You fiddled with the pouches on your belt to get your goggles out. Reaper was right beside you and was probably glaring into the distance. You zoomed in on the building and started checking all the windows.

“I don’t see anything. They’ve got it all boarded up.”

“Because they are cowards. “

You looked at him. “Strategically, it’s smart. “

His mask faced you. It was probably hard to read each other without seeing facial features. It just dawned on you that this was a first for him.

“So this is what it’s like talking to someone that has their face covered. No wonder everyone thinks I’m constantly pissed. “

You tilted your head to the side. “It doesn’t help that you sound pissed. “

“Between the communicator on this thing and the material of the mask it’s kind of hard to sound fucking peppy. “

“I don’t see you as peppy. “

There was laughter in the comms. He shook his head. “Come on, Girl Scouts. Let’s get the rest of the team over here before I put a bullet in each of you. “

You patted his shoulder before going back to looking into the goggles. “Be nice to your fellow teammates.”

Minutes went by with the occasional shots going on before other talon agents came to the area. Widowmaker made herself more comfortable on the building to the left of us. Sombra was busy at headquarters, seeing if the building the OW was in had a security system.

Reaper tapped on your mask and you turned to look at him. “I’m going to check behind the building and take some of the kids with me. Watch for my signal and then send the ones I’m leaving. “

You nodded and watched him slither off into the darkness before turning back to the building. Agents in a small group started going the long way around. There was silence for a while until gunfire came across the waves.

“All in!” was the only command.

Agents ran towards the building, breaking down windows and doors. You went down the fire escape and ran towards the door full force. It was a mix of smoke and debris. There were comments of a giant hole that lead to a sewer system. You could still hear gunfire. A couple of recruits cleared the other floors of the house so you went directly towards the middle of the building. You saw the blown out floor and what lead into darkness.

“I need five agents with me. I’m going down. “ You could see flashes of gunfire bouncing off the walls.

A few people came forward and you were going to take what you get. You jumped into the hole, thankful for the mask that both kept the fumes out and had dark vision.

“Sombra, I need a map of this system and send it to everyone. “

The hacker replied instantly and you started going along the walls, hearing the grunts and echoes of gunfire. The agents followed behind you, checking tunnels that curved off and around. You shot a few rounds off at an OW agent. They returned fire but not well enough. The body hit the floor before you even had to change the magazine. Your group trudged forward, checking fallen soldiers from both sides. Your five-members went back and forth between where you were and the entrance you came in at dragging your injured back. The rest of you went on before the fight finally started to get close enough to see. There were only three talon agents left from the original group and Reaper who was leaving the tunnels chasing after another man. You motioned for your team to join the others and cleaned up the rest of the mess. It was a firefight that lasted about ten minutes which Talon ended up winning because of numbers.

You tapped three soldiers to notify them that they were coming for you and headed towards where Reaper had run. You guys followed for several more tunnels. The map you had said there was an exit very close. You chose to go that route and ran out to be greeted but the sunlight. The mask instantly flickered back to normal vision and you saw a few bodies of enemies agents but ultimately a destroyed building that blocked any exit. Reaper stood a little too close to all the destruction. You motioned for the others to check and hold the surrounding area before moving up to Reaper.

“Uninjured?” You asked, keeping a few feet away from him.

He turned to face you, bullets dug into his armor but he nodded.

“Any casualties?”

He shook his head and tossed one of the shotguns to you. You grabbed it from the air and held it. “The bastard a little too quick for his age. He’ll heal from what I gave him. “

“And the carcass of a building here?”

“Junkers. “ Reaper came closer to you as the boys started shouting clear. “And your side of things?”

“Healthy as a horse personally. We took some bullets as a whole though. Lot some. Others injured. We took lives though so it’s fine. “ You flicked the safety on the shotgun and put it over your shoulder. “Ready to go? There’s not much more for chasing. There’s a clearing nearby and they have probably already taken off. “

“Another day, another body. “ He nudged past you, His gloved hand gently touching yours before going back towards the tunnels. You whistled for the team to head back and followed him into the darkness.

The trip back was successful. All injured were gathering and sent to the infirmary. The deceased were getting prepared for their final rest. You were sent with the rest for a routine check-up to make sure there weren’t any wound unknown. You passed your exam and was sent back to your room. Gabriel waited for you at his door still in his full gear. You gave him a questioning look.

“Afraid to undress? “ You asked, holding your gear in your arms.

He snorted. “No. Was curious if you would like to do something. “

“Do what?”

He gave an agitated sigh. “Supper?”

You have a smug laugh. “Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Reyes?” You nudged his chest.

“You don’t have to go.” His arms crossed in front of him at the nudge.

“You could ask more nicely. Girls like nice guys, you know?”

“Well, boys don’t like bratty princesas. “

You pressed up against him in the hallway with your shoulder and looked up at him. “Kiss me and I’ll go?”

“What?”

“Kiss me and I’ll go to supper with you. Are you shy? Is this to public for you?”

“I’m not shy, for god sakes.” Gabriel ripped off his mask. He looked both ways down the hallway.

“Do you not do public affection?”

“Goddamn, you. I’d bend you over and fuck you here not giving a shit who sees because you’re mine. “

You stepped back and felt all the heat rush to your face. He chewed on his bottom lip aggressively while he seemed to think things over before rushing forward and cupped your face. Gabriel gave a surprisingly gentle kiss. You were stunned but kissed him back a few times until he pulled back and replaced his mask.

“Coulda been easy. I’ll come to grab you later. “ With that, he stalked off.

You shook your head and tried to push all the thoughts flooding into your brain away before scurrying off to your room. Now you had all the rest of the evening to pull yourself together.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood gushed from his face. You were still in that moment on top of that filthy Talon Agent with your fists connecting over and over again. You never stopped. It seemed to never end. The body on the floor melted away before the surrounding area flipped over and sent you falling down the hallway into a bottomless pit. The echoes of someone shouting killer rang in your ears as the pull of gravity dragged you into hell. 

You awoke from your bed with a jerk and fell to the floor. The gasps of air shook your body and you clutched yourself all over from your nightmare. Your hair was still wet from your shower. Your body was covered with a thin layer of sweat from your stressful dream. A laugh bubbled out of your body as you sat on the floor, fingers massaging your face. 

You had killed before. This was a fact. The act of taking life was nothing new. You don’t know why this one was bothering you. It could have been for the fact that you were not in control of your body. It may have been from the drugs in Moira’s super soldier serum. You stared at your hands as you sat on the floor before pulling yourself up. 

“What time is it?” You jerked your phone off the charger to see you had only passed at for about 30 minutes. You didn’t even realize you fell asleep. You tossed your towel off your naked form and walked to the closet. Besides dead men, there was another stress factor. 

What does a girl wear on a date with Gabriel Reyes? You started digging through your closet. You hated that. You kind of liked that. That was for a summer look. That’s definitely not dating material. 

You finally pulled out an off the shoulder burgundy dress. It was a little more figure hugging. Some simple sandals, a leather jacket, a good cake face of makeup to remind you that were indeed a feminine figure would tie the whole thing together. You were about thirty minutes into your whole look before your phone started buzzing. 

You pressed the speaker phone option. “Hello? ¿Como estás?” 

“Are you ready yet?” That man’s already gruff voice came through even gruffer. 

“I’m about to be. “ You quickly swiped on some mascara and retouched your cat-eye with liner. 

“You’re not getting taken to a 5-Star restaurant. “ 

You rolled your eyes. “Well, fuck me then. Sorry, I’m putting effort into my look. Lemme slap on a ponytail and some fatigues and let’s just call this a workout. “ 

“Ay, Dios mío. Did the shower piss you off or what? Just get down to the front of the building before you break someone’s nose, eh? “ He ended the call. 

You angrily put your red lipstick on and then had to clean up the edges because of your agitated swipes. You grabbed your phone and your over-the-shoulder purse for when you went casual. You quickly yanked your jacket off the coat hanger before locking your door and scurrying down the halls. Why were you rushing?! You slowed yourself down and brushed your hair out of your face. Make him wait. Good things come to those that are patient. 

You stepped out of the compound to the fresh evening air. It filled your lungs fully and you exhaled with relief. A throat cleared somewhere to your left. You leaned your head back and glanced towards the general direction to see a tall, dark, and handsome commander in his casual attire. It consisted of a plain black baseball cap, sunglasses, a black shirt, brown leather jacket, denim jeans, and some mean looking combat boots that have probably seen many days. 

He strolled up to you from his leaning perch against the outside greenery and cupped your face. 

“I told you this wasn’t a fancy sit-down.” You could feel his ruby gaze drinking you in. 

“I thought this was casual enough.” 

“Not with those lips.” He pressed his thumb a little too close to your artwork before removing his hand altogether. “We’re riding the motorcycle. I don’t want the people in traffic getting any peeks at your goods. “ 

You huffed and slipped your leather jacket on. “I’ll keep the dress down, Dad! Don’t worry about the other boys.” You started to make your way towards the motorcycle that was sitting in the circle driveway of the base. 

“These old man jokes will only get you so far, Chiquita.” 

“Then be nice to me or we’ll have to throw hands right here. “ You slid your leg over the back seat of the bike as Gabriel steadied the front. You got in position before he hopped on himself. You took the helmet from the saddlebags of the Harley Davidson Fat Boy. Motorcycles had such ridiculous names. You got all situated before Gabe started it up, revving the engine for good measure, and took off. 

The man drove like a bat out of hell. The wind felt good. The lights of the city flew by in a heartbeat. You felt free. Truly and unbelievably free in moments like these. It was like those times you took a fast drive down an empty highway. Storm clouds would be off in the distance with the first cracks of lightning streaking across the sky. There was something that was so primal and wild in those little episodes of time. 

The bike swung into some shady parking lot on a side of town you didn’t really know. He shut the engine off and got up, turning to remove your helmet from your head. 

“Why don’t you wear a helmet?” 

“Because I look really cool without one. “ He gave you a shit-eating grin before gripping your hips and lifting you off the machine. 

“I could get off myself, you know?” Reyes sat you back down on the concrete and made sure all the handle bags were locked up. 

“I know that but it still worries me because you could get your leg burned on it. “ 

“Thanks, dad. “ 

Your commander stood up and gave you a fierce look. You stuck your tongue out at him and turned to the run-down building. “So, what piece of shit did you bring me to, G?” 

“It’s actually a lot nicer on the inside. “ He took your hand and laced your fingers in between his before leading you to the brick building. You two of you entered and he wasn’t lying. The inside was a lot nicer with clean concrete floors and soft beige walls. The lights were softly lit giving it a real gentle vibe. The tables were scattered and there were booths in the far back. There was a large bar area that had a small stage area where it looked like a band was putting their set together. A waitress in all black greeted the two of you before leading you both to the far back of the building to a booth that was gently curved into the corner. 

Gabriel nodded to the waitress as she asked if he wanted the usual. She wandered off as you guys got settled. 

“You come here often?” You snuggled into the middle of the booth and Gabriel met you from the other side. 

“Good music and food.” 

“What’s it called?” 

“Vida Futura.”

You nodded. “It’s nice in here. “ You scanned the establishment and took in the few patrons. 

“It’s okay here. You don’t have to be on edge. They are good for people that are…well-known. “ 

You turned to face him as he removed his baseball cap and glasses. Staring in shock, you just blinked at him. Gabe smiled at you and took your hand from underneath the table and brought it to his lips to kiss. The heat in your face spread throughout your body. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you like this in public before. “ You murmured.

Gabe left go of your hand and wrapped your arm around your bare shoulders. “You haven’t seen me in a lot of ways yet. “ 

A different waitress came back with a tall glass of what looked to be Long Island Ice Tea and 2 menus. She placed them in front of us before leaving again. 

He flipped out the menu with his one hand and his thumb gently rubbed your skin. Your shaky fingers finally opened the menu and started reading. You got hungry at some of the described items. 

“Mushrooms for an appetizer. I’m going to get a fat ass steak. What about you?” 

“The salmon sounds good. Baked potato. The Caesar salad as well. I like croutons. “ 

“I do as well so I’ll be stealing from your salad. “ 

The waitress came back and took our order before leaving with our menus. You snuggled into Gabriel and leaned your head on his shoulder as you watched the place get busier and busier. 

“So my Chiquita, why were you so grumpy earlier? Hmm?” 

You glanced up at him. “I had a dream. “ 

“About?” He brought his drink to his lips. You watched his throat move as it went down. 

“That agent I killed.” 

He stopped drinking and put his glass down. “Oh?” 

You closed your eyes for a moment. “I was beating him to death again. “

“You didn’t kill him, princesa. “

“I caused his death. I couldn’t control myself. I was pumped full of stimuli. “ 

Gabe just shook his head. “Let’s not talk about this. “ 

You opened your eyes to stare at him. “Why? You know I’m a killer. I’m not some dumb scientist down in the labs or some desk monkey. I’m an agent of Talon. I hold the guns. I pull the triggers. I slice the throats. You don’t have to protect me. “ 

“I will always protect you. “ His gaze met yours. “I also understand you’re not someone’s little assistant.” 

“Then remember that. I’ll have problems with this.” 

He rolled his eyes. “If you want to be like the big dogs, you have to play like the big dogs. Sometimes we just kill people. “ 

“I understand that G. I just had a dream about it. “ You sat up and a little away from him. “You don’t have to get agitated at a death you didn’t cause. “ 

The music up front started. The lights seemed to get even dimmer. You stared at one and another as the mood of the restaurant changed. Gabriel said something under his breath before he shook his head and took his arm from your shoulders. 

“I need to tell you something, mi Chiquita. “ The music started to get louder. Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his mouth to your ear. You felt a heartbeat pass at that moment. He pulled away and shook his head. You pulled him back with a questioning look. Finally, he murmured into your ear. “I love you. “ Gabe pushed back. You felt butterflies in your stomach and shook your head at him. He sure knew how to change the entire feel of a conversation. You leaned forward and kissed him. 

“I love you too, Gabriel.” 

He nuzzled his head into your ear and took a deep breath, his fingers playing with the skirt of your dress. “I have so much I want to tell you. “ His voice sent shivers down your spine. His mouth went down to your neck and you glanced sheepishly towards the other patrons. They all seemed mostly enchanted with the band. His lips found a spot on your neck and sucked. Your breath hitched and you grabbed his leg. You felt weak as his teeth dragged across your skin. You patted his leg harder as the waitress came with your food. He pulled away with a devilish grin. You pulled your hair forward and around your neck for protection. The heat was spreading throughout your body. You wish you didn’t like him as much to give him all that power over you. 

The food was placed in front of you. It looked delicious. Gabe ate like a ravenous beast. He also stole 4 croutons. Your meal was excellent and cooked perfectly. You were so full by the time you finished. Gabe sat back in his booth and licked his fingers. 

“Was it good?” He asked. You nodded your head and rubbed your stomach. “Perfect. We can leave in a little bit or we can stay for the music. Whatever you’d like. “ 

“I’d like to stay for a while. Maybe even dance? “ You asked, seeing a few people with their partners on an open space in the room. 

“Dancing? I’ll need to be a little drunk first. “ 

You looked at him with a smile before leaning forward and kissing him. You murmured against his lips. “Aren’t you already drunk in love?”


	12. Chapter 12

We danced until midnight. Gabe finally got enough alcohol in his system to be brave. You never thought he was one to be shy but being vulnerable with another person with everything that happened in his life made perfect sense on why he didn’t want to. 

His strong hands have a vice-like grip on your hips the whole entire time. His body was kept close to yours. It was almost in a protective hold with how he kept putting himself between you and everyone else. 

Sweet nothings were whispering into your ear all night long. There were soft caresses and deep kisses. You hadn’t had any real expectations for what was to come between you and Gabe. You just knew it was going to happen. There was no how or what left in that equation. 

The two of you stumbled out of the bar and made your way to the bike. You were tipsy but not too far gone. Gabriel was past the buzzed point with how he was talking out of his ass but he was really trying to not show it. The large man swung his leg over the bike and sat down, shaking the whole thing with the sheer muscle that he was. You nudged him back on the seat and got in front of you. 

“You couldn’t drive if you wanted to. “ You murmured, putting your helmet on. 

He got handsy while you were getting the bike ready. “At least I’ve got a good view. “ His fingers dragged the end of your dress up your thighs. You leaned back so the two of you’d knock heads. He made a grunting sound and let go. 

“Watch yourself until we get back.” With a roar, it came to life and off you went off. You weren’t one for motorcycles. They were not your forte. You liked big rigs. Anything that could crush what was in front of you was much more up your alley. You took the two of you all the way back as Gabriel seemed to be singing into the wind. Maybe he had one too many Long Islands. You drove into the garage where all the big wigs kept their casual cars. You just snagged a spot, not sure if it was even for Reyes or not. You shut off the machine and hopped off, shoving the helmet towards Gabe. 

“I think you are three sheets to the wind, G. “ 

He tilted his head to you and slowly got off before stashing the helmet away. “Na, na, na na. Na. I’m good.” 

You made a humming noise and shook your head. Gabriel turned to you and shook off his jacket. “I’m good, muy bueno, mi Chiquita. “ 

“I don’t think so. “ You grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door to get back to the compound. “I think you’re a bit of a lightweight. “ 

“Light weight!” He barked, the two of you tumbling into the hallway. Everything was very quiet at a quarter to one. You shushed him with a kiss which spurred him to grab you roughly, his hands underneath your dress again. The two of you got down the hallways a little bit like that. The buzzed feeling in your head shook away some of the hesitations you had had during the Dorado mission. You made it to the sleeping quarters as you separated from his body and gave him a smile. 

“I guess we should go our separate ways to our very separate rooms. “ You spoke to him softly, walking backwards to watch his expression. 

He stalked after you, running his fingers all the wall. “I don’t think so. “ 

“Why not?” You wiggled through the next doorway and shut the door on his face only to watch him through the window in it. 

Gabriel gave you a grin that sent a chill down your body. “Because I’m going to get my goddamn hands on you like I would have liked to after all this dam time. I’m not holding back anymore.” 

“Who said you should?” You bolted down the hallway and turned down the corridor to where you knew his room was. He was right at your heels and snatched you up from behind, pressing you into the wall. You let out a squeal that deafened even your ears and laughed at it as he pressed you into the door of his room. His hand slipped over your mouth quickly to muffle the noise. His hot mouth was against your ear as he pressed his hips into your backside. Gabe’s other hand reached down and grabbed the inside of your thigh. 

“You can’t be too noisy or someone will find a commander of Talon defiling an agent.” 

You shivered against him and kissed the hand over your mouth. He let go of you completely but kept you pinned as he unlocked the door. You continued to wiggle against him as the wraith struggled with the lock. You could see the wisps of his shadows curling around you as his self-control was definitely running thin. The door finally burst open and the tentacles of shadow kept you in place so you wouldn’t fall flat on your face. You walked in together with you creeping forward as Gabe started yanking shoes and hats into a pile. You started around the small quarters which was filled with a small kitchen, a living room, and a hallway which most likely went to a bedroom. You opened your mouth to ask a question but it never left your vocal cords for he swept you up again and carried you off towards his private room. 

The bedroom was simple. The bed was large but you’re not surprised at that. He plopped you down on the soft surface and crawled up beside you. You kicked off your sandals and yanked your jacket off into the corner as Gabe pulled you close to him. His mouth made contact first, kissing and sucking it’s way from your earlobe to your throat. 

You made a soft sound and pressed your hands underneath his shirt to feel the hardened body beneath. He sunk his teeth into your throat and you raked your nails down his chest. It spurred him on only further to suck roughly on your skin. You groaned his name and bravely got a hold of his jeans, making quick work of his button and zipper. A long, thick hardness pressed against your thighs. You slid your hand under the waistband to grab a hold of his hip, fingers digging into the delicious V that you knew he had. His mouth left your skin to capture your mouth, the hair on his face prickling your skin. 

This was your man. His oh so hard curves, prickling hair, and calloused hands were all yours. You smiled against his mouth because you knew you were his too. Your happiness was infectious as he pulled away to smile at you too. You pulled Gabe back into kisses, your limbs wrapping around him as if he’d slip through your fingers like sand in the wind. He followed suit, his hand on the back of your head, fingers tangled in your hair like kites in the sky with his other arm wrapped around your waist to grab ahold of one cheek firmly. 

The phone in his room rang unexpectedly and acted like a hammer to shatter your bubble. He kept one hand attached to you at the other one flung to his bedside to grab the phone from its receiver. He snarled into it. Your hands slid down his pants as all shyness left your body. You felt his hot length twitching in its confinements while you wiggled down to come face to face with his mass. His eyes were glued to you as you acted on your lustful needs, kissing his cock between the thin layer of briefs he wore. You licked at the wet spot that tasted like salty deliciousness as you heard the phone make a crack. You caught his eye as his knuckles turned white with his stone grip on it to his ear. He hissed through his teeth and tilted his head back before gasping into the phone. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why am I leaving in an hour?” He growled, sitting back up as you left his body. 

“Leaving?” You snatched the phone from him as he gave you an irritated look. His hands started to yank on your dress, pulling it up to see what damage he could do. 

Sombra’s voice came in with an amused sound. “Well, that saves me a different phone call. We are going to Nepal. In an hour. So you two have an hour. To share cooties with each other, hmm? Because that’s what you are doing so late in the night with each other!” 

Gabriel grabbed the phone and threw it across the room with such force that it made a sickening crack against the wall. “I’m going to kill the next person that interrupts me with you. I will kill them and savor every moment of it. “ He massaged your curves into his hands, relishing in every moment of it before he picked you up and got off the bed only to set you back on it. “She said it was going to be for a bit. I don’t know how long. We’ll need to back. “ You could tell he was starting to sober up. 

“Can’t it wait? “ You stuck your fingers into his belt loops and pulled him forward, pressing your face into his stomach. “I could make it worth your while. “ You peeked up at him hopefully even though you knew deep down what the answer was. 

“I wish.” He ran his hands down into your hair and gently tilted your head back. “Mi reina, what a fucking divine sight.” 

“I’m all for you. “ You were breathless. 

Gabriel let go and leaned down, his mouth hovered right above yours. “And I’m all yours.”


	13. Chapter 13

Moira came to give us an overview of why we were leaving for Nepal so quickly. There was a scientist that stole a lot of technology from Russia. From what you understand, Moira and this man knew each other from when they were studying to get their Ph.D. We had to retrieve him at his hideout somewhere deep in the Himal region. 

She had pulled you aside after the meeting much to Gabriel’s dislike. “Now when you come back, I wish to take the next step in my research. I’d like you to think long and hard about this because there may be some adverse effects but it should clear up in due time. “ 

You nodded. “Of course. “ 

Moira left after that conversation. She said she could not go with the group in case someone was searching for the scientist. She could be a red flag if others were wanting him as much as she was. The flight there seemed to take forever but between Sombra pestering Gabe, him pouting since speaking with Moira, and your head in the clouds, there wasn’t much left to do. 

Your feet were the first ones to touch the wintery mix. The group was decked out in the winter versions of all their gear. It consisted of Commander Reaper, Special Agent Sombra, yourself, and five other agents. You stomped out further on the flat area to look down upon the earth. Snow covered the world. From every tip and curve of land, there was a sign of winter. The air blew against your white mask. It was starting to become a part of you. You had heard some of the lower ranked agents whispering about you after the last mission. It had been your first with all your new gear. They had said you looked like a ghost or even a wraith to match Reaper. You touched the front of your mask and the screen inside showed your gloved hand. Your featureless headpiece was ultra high tech thanks to Vishkar corporations. 

You turned back towards the squad and saw Reaper lumbering towards you with some agents following behind. Sombra bounces behind them all before teleporting all the way to the front, even beyond you. 

“Where to next?” You asked through the comms. Reaper walked past you without saying anything and Sombra replied. “We go down the mountain for several miles until we hit a heavily wooded area which is where the scientist is living. What’s his name again?” 

“No one gives a shit about him. If he worked with Moira, he’s no better.” 

You followed them down. “The information on him said he’s Doctor Solomon Grain.” 

We headed down the mountain. The agents and yourself all had your guns out, automatic rifles which were aimed toward the ground as the hot shots of Talon marched forward. It was quiet until you hit the woods. There was an almost eerie vibe coming from what lurked in the trees. You entered the woods and the formation quickly shifted. Agents first and under your command. You walked in an almost arrow-like formation with Reaper and Sombra making a line behind you. She was scanning the area with a drone overhead that was camouflaged while Reaper kept himself in an almost constant state of smoke. Communication was short and brief. 

One of the agents motioned towards the direction of woods they were to look after. You all turned your attention to what looked like normal woods. But under closer inspection, you saw that it was actually an almost Hobbit-like house built into the ground with a doorway masked behind some fallen trees. You took three agents with you to inspect it. It wasn’t trapped. You knocked on the door gently before turning the knob and swinging it open. You rushed in and held your gun forward, glancing all around. It seemed like a normal home with a kitchen, small living room, and nothing else. You murmured clear into your comms before easing deeper into the home, seeing there was a bookshelf that was pulled open from the wall that leads to an underground set of stairs. You let the others know of this new find before descending down the stairs with two agents behind you. It went deeper into the ground before opening up into a large open room with seemed to be a mix of a laboratory and a safe room. There seemed to be a bedroom to the right of you that you couldn’t see much into it. The agents behind you started to scope out the room as you entered the bedroom. Something flashed in the right of your vision as you finally stepped into the bedroom. You snapped your elbow back into whoever was close to you. There was a grunt and someone collapsed to the floor. A man in winter gear was holding his face with a black ski mask covering it. You slammed your foot into his head before glancing towards the actual bed to see an escape hatch. It was a large ladder with snow cascading down the tunnel.

“Someone beat us here!” You yelled into the comms before throwing your gun on your back and quickly climbing to the heavens. 

You heard a commotion from below and someone yelling get back here and don’t go off alone but you were a fury of motion before rational thinking. You poked your head up once the hatch started to blow cool air in to see you were in a different part of the woods. You saw two figures shambling for an exit. You dragged yourself out of the hole and ran after them, pulling out your side pistol. 

“Halt or I’ll shoot you!” You yelled out, your mask both amplifying and changing your voice. 

The man turned along with his capture which seemed to be the very haggard Dr. Grain. You stopped and planted yourself for a good shot. The man in a matching ski mask to his friend in the bedroom pulled out a gun. He didn’t have a change because you pulled the trigger, sending a bullet between his eyes before the fellow could even think of pulling his own trigger. The doctor let out a gasp and pulled away from his captor. You ran over to him and scanned the area as you went. Everyone in the area would have heard that shot. “We’ve got issues. They had friends. I’ve got Grain with me now and he’s uninjured. Most likely need backup soon.” 

You pulled Grain towards you. The man shook himself and pulled on his clothes. “ I assume you’re Talon with the way you look. “ 

You gave him a look behind your mask. “Yes. We are here for you,” You started to lead him behind the trees just in case. “Who are they?” 

Bullets came in a wave as you slammed him into the ground and got yourself behind a hefty tree. Past the edge of the tree line, a small group of men came with guns. You spotted one sniper amongst the automatics. You relaid that information into your communicator before nudging Grain. “I suggest you start running while I lay down cover fire.” 

Back where you came, you started to see the rest of your group along with a very pissed off Reaper sweeping through the trees. Dr. Grain looked towards them as well before you yelled for him to go as you covered him. The group scattered behind cover as the doctor got to safety. Reaper stood beside a tree close to you, his shadowy tendrils creeping towards you. 

“You good?”

You looked towards him very briefly to see his scarlet stare pouring into your soul. “I’m fine, let’s make this quick.” 

He nodded and disappeared like the boogeyman. Sombra reappeared behind a hefty rock in front of you. “I can cover you if you’d like to sneak around.” 

You nodded and told her at the mark of three. When it hit, you took off like a bullet with a talon agent quick at your heels as you two drove behind some thick shrubbery. The gunfire was thick. You pulled out your rifle again and peeked it through the bush just enough to get your scope through. You looked down your sights and started seeing about eight heads. You sent the agent with you towards your right to curve around to get a better look. You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself down before taking some pop shots at heads. You got one guy before the others became aware of the impending doom to their right. Reaper came from their left and started shotgun blasting fellows in the chest. You barely heard the agent shout from your right until you saw the lone guy farther back from all the other enemies. He had a rocket. 

“RPG!” It came across the communicator at a screech. It hit before anyone really had a reaction. You didn’t know what amount of time had passed before your head popped up above the snow and debris. Fucking idiots. Who drops a rocket on a fucking mountain! If you wanted an avalanche, you sure as hell got one. You dragged your aching body out of the drift and gasped for air. Why did everything hurt so much? 

You rolled over and felt your body through your suit. Something was wrong. Your vision was blurry. You looked down and watched the snow stain red. You grabbed at everything viciously before pulling on something that sent your whole body into a frenzy. You screamed and looked down. A tree branch as thick as a thumb was poking through your left side like a flag. You snapped the excess off with a grunt before praying to all the gods that could see you on top of this mountain and ripping it through your body. You about hurled at the searing pain before ripping off your extra layers. You were a large red dot amongst the snow and that was not good if you didn’t know how many enemies were still alive.

You slowly stood up and looked around. The mountain seemed to have rained down hell after it landed. You saw a mix of bodies. You started to dig like an animal. With every passing second, you started to feel a little bit better. You dug up a ski mask and shoved a knife through their throat. Next body. It was friendly so you pulled them all the way out of the snow. Your blood trail was starting to get thin. Your teeth were chattering but it didn’t matter. You needed to dig. Next body. Dead enemy. Next body. Dead. Next body, alive but enemy. Another blood trail but not from you anymore. You were digging up the next figure when a hand grabbed you from behind. On instinct, your knife went to press into the softness of the human body before your eyes registered who it was. 

“Gabe?”


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel Reyes quickly grabbed you from your digging position and pulled you into his arms. 

“Why are you covered in blood?” His mask was tossed on the ground. His voice trembled slightly. 

“I’m okay, I promise. It’s just a flesh wound.” You pulled back to look at his face. “I promise I’m okay. We need to find the others. “ 

He studied you for a whole minute before letting go and ripping off his trench coat. “You’ll freeze to death before you’re helping to anyone. Put this on and then we’ll dig. I’ve already contacted Sombra. She had her a teleport in the safe house and grabbed Grain in quick thinking. I’ve only found four bodies and one was ours. “ 

You swung the heavy coat over your body. “I’ve only found one of ours that was breathing. How many does that make? We brought five. So we are missing two. “ 

Reaper nodded. “There are three enemies unaccounted for.” 

“Let’s make quick work.” The two of dug another talon agent up, breathing. You slugged through the wintery mix to the next body and slit the throat of an enemy. Reaper found another deceased talon agent. You gave up after that and pushed the two unconscious agents together to warm each other before wrapping them in your torn coat. You locked all their weapons including yours before grabbing a pistol to hold and putting your knife back away. Gabe grabbed onto their feet and started dragging them through the snow. It was hard work. All the combined weight was just sinking into the snow. Sombra’s coordinates came through on your mask. The two of you continued to wade through hell. 

It felt like years before the two of you dragged yourself back up the mountain. You knew it took twice the time before you even got to see the Talon aircraft. It was almost dark. 

“We are not in a good way. “ You murmured, looking back towards where you came. “I didn’t find that sniper, Gabe.” 

“Don’t think about it. The snow buried them under. Don’t think about it. “ You could see the stress in his jaw as his teeth ground together. 

Sombra was waiting in the back with a waving hand before rushing forward to help with your fellow injured. A bad feeling just clung to your insides. You yanked one of the scoped rifles off them before the two senior agents got them on the plane. You looked down the scope and examined the mountain. You heard Gabe yelling at you in the communicator. “Get in the fucking plane!” 

“Hold on!” You yelled back before taking one last long glance. Something glittered in the waning light left from the sun. There was a split second before your finger hit the trigger and the enemy’s bullet hit your mask. You hit the ground hard and grabbed at your face. You felt the tentacles of shadow wrap around your form before getting physically removed from the ground. You don’t remember getting put in the plane but you could hear your own yelling pretty clear. 

“Let’s go of it, Chiquita!” His voice was the only thing you wanted to cling to. You were doubled over on the floor in the plane. His arms were wrapped around you. You dropped your hands to the floor and saw blood dripping onto the ground. 

“I can’t see, I can’t see!” You waved your hand in front of your injured face. You could only see from one eye. Gabe pulled away from you to sit in the floor in front. “Let me see!” 

You pulled your face up and he started to study you. His fingers gently pulled the mask off before making quick work of getting pieces out of your skin. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Open your eye. There’s a lot of blood but the mask took almost all of it. “ He pulled you into his lap and started barking orders at Sombra to get the first aid. You didn’t even realize you were squeezing your injured eye closed. You carefully opened it. The world seemed a little more scarlet. Gabriel murmured everything to you in Spanish as he grabbed the first aid box and flung it open. You heard Dr. Grain’s voice for the first time since the attack. 

“I could help if you’d like. “ He offered. 

Gabriel didn’t even look at him. “Fucking touch her and the only thing to make it back to Moira is your brain, “ He moved your head to gently used tweezers to pull pieces out of your face. Your heart rate was returning to normal. You gripped onto his leg as the pain was slowly subsided. 

Sombra’s voice came from your left. “Man, that super soldier serum really does work, hmm?” 

Gabriel grunted before putting the tweezers down and looking you all over. “What’s healing on your side?” 

“I was, uh, fucking impaled. “ Gabriel physically paled in front of you. “Just a little bit. Nothing crazy. It looks okay?” 

“It looks almost like someone punch holed your skin a little bit but that’s it. “ Gabriel started to dig through the first-aid and pulled out all the antiseptic. You were pretty impressed by his skills but you guess all soldiers had to learn the hard way about cleaning themselves up after a war. “Your first bad wound?” 

You shook your head. “I was gun running when I was 18. It turned bad. I took a machete to the liver and he tried to gut me. Thankfully, we had some black market Overwatch technology that healed me up real good while a veterinarian sewed me up. “ 

Gabriel just nodded. “My first bad one was in boot camp. Some asshole shot me during our first target practice. “ 

“Jesus, really?” 

He gave you a look. “I’m no liar. “ 

Sombra huffed beside him. “He just doesn’t tell the truth. “ 

You shrugged and looked straight ahead at Gabe. He patched you all up and for the first time relaxed his shoulders. His jaw became unclenched. “I should have got in the plane. “ 

He shook his head. “I should have been more cautious. I knew just as well as you did that sniper was going to be alive with our luck on this mission. “ 

“Think I got him?” You asked quietly. The realization that you thought you were so close to being as powerful as everyone else was actually just a lie you told yourself really broke your own heart. 

Gabriel kept you close, unafraid to show you public affection since any lower ranking agents were silent, Sombra probably secretly liked it, and Grain was too scared of Gabe to say anything to anyone. “Probably. You’re good at long range like that. I bet their brains are all over that snow. “ 

The ride back was long. Every passing minute your spirit plunged deeper into depression. The super soldier serum kept you alive. But it hadn’t kept you fearless. You knew the next step was obvious. 

But so did Gabe. “You don’t have to go to her. “ The plane was landing. The two of you had pulled yourselves from the floor into seats after a couple of hours. 

“I do. I’m very much mortal.” You looked at him. “You could lose me.” 

“I could lose much worse if you continue down this path. “ 

“I don’t think so. I could have died if I hadn’t had that mask on. “ 

“I will protect you better. “ Gabriel turned you to look at him. “I will do a better job. “ 

You sighed. “Gabe, you cannot do your job effectively if you have to worry about me on the field. “ 

“Take a desk job. “ He stated. 

Something deep inside you bubbled over. You pulled away from him and unbuckled yourself from your seat as the airplane started to land. “Excuse me!” 

Sombra covered her face and turned away from the two of you. “Wrong thing to say to her, pendajo. “ 

Doctor Grain could feel the tension boiling over like a pot and started to gather himself far away from us. 

“I said take a desk job. It’s very simple. “ 

You completely turned to face him. “Are you out of your fucking mind? I am not going to be some desk monkey. I did not crawl from the depth of hell to land a nice little desk job at Talon.” 

Gabriel looked perplexed like he honestly believed you’d take his easy answer. “You wouldn’t have to fucking be a guinea pig for fucking Moira.”

“The shit works, Gabe! Get over it. You may not be so goddamn happy that you are the god of warfare but some of us would be happy to take your fucking place!” 

The plane landed and you flung yourself out of your seat in a huff. The landing door started to open. Gabriel pulled himself up as well. “I will not scoop your body off the floor!” 

You snatched what was left of your equipment off the floor. “And I won’t be your housewife! Get someone else to suck your dick!” You marched off the plane with heat in your face as the landing crew and medical team was waiting to board. 

Your next stop was Moira’s laboratory.


	15. Chapter 15

You flung your equipment into an empty chair in Moira’s lab which startled her all to hell. “I’m ready to do this. Pump me full of whatever the fuck.” 

She placed her glasses on her table and turned to face you. “I won’t ask questions. Can you PLEASE wash all the blood off your body before we start? I don’t want anything tampering with my research.” 

You huffed past her towards her deep, stainless steel sinks. “What’s the next step?” 

“What I’m injecting you with it going to be a little harder on your body. You already look like hell so it’s going to hurt. Once I inject you with all that, I have to put you under anesthesia and work my magic. “ 

“Extensive?” You flung soap on your skin and scrubbed hard until you felt clean.

“By the time you wake up, you won’t notice a thing.” Moira stuck a needle in the back of your neck. You don’t think you hit the ground. 

What you did not know was once Moira had done all her magic, it would be about a week later before you even woke up. You gasped for air and lurched up out of your laying position to slap your head against some glass. You cussed and laid back down. “What the fuck?” You heard muffled music and lots of chatter. The noise grew closer until you heard the soft sound of beeping the glass above you slowly lifted up. You got up as soon as you could and looked around. You were still in the Talon compound. But you didn’t know this area. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, sleep beauty.” You turned to see Dr. Grain and Moira sipping coffee and watching you like a bug. 

“Where am I?” 

“Deeper into my laboratory. We had to watch you very carefully. You didn’t tell me how badly injured you were when you came here. You died. But just for a little bit so it was all fine in the end. Look at her eyes, Solomon! She’s beautiful. Another masterpiece.” 

“You’ve always done lovely work, Moira. To think it all started with Rabbits.” He reached his hand out to help out of whatever contraption they had you in. 

“My eyes?” You stood up, wobbly for a few moments before looking around for a reflective surface. You looking into the glass that was a part of your ‘bed’. Your eyes lost their color. They were almost to the point of looking milky. The most accurate description was grey. “What was done?” 

“A little tinkering, a little nanotechnology, a little of God’s work herself. “ Grain held his coffee cup out. “Move this.” 

“What?” You turned to him. Moira took another sip. “He said to move it. Use that anger you showed me.” 

You faced both of them and looked at it. Angry? You could get angry. You could get angry about the fact your dumbass boyfriend wanted someone to warm a desk. You could be mad you barged into this without thinking. You could be mad at a lot of things. Something nudged itself in the back of your mind but you pushed it aside thinking it was stressed out blood vessel working overtime. Something cracked the mug right before your eyes. You jumped what felt like a few feet into the air and moved back. 

“What the fuck?!” You shook your hands and brushed them on your clothes. 

Moira gave you an uninterested look. “You’re welcome. You’re not normal now. Akande can clap his big meaty claws together for another fucking magical soldier. “ 

Dr. Grain nodded. “You’re not exactly like Reaper. You’ve got a few Moira’s powers mixed in. A little dash of this and that, right?” 

“You’re a gumball machine of powers. I’m interested to see how it develops. Nothing ends up the same as what you start with. I think the eyes should return to normal?” Moira waved her hand in the air. “You shouldn’t be such an extreme case like Reyes was. I need you back in here in two days to start doing practice tests to see how you are developing.” 

You nodded, silently creeped out about yourself. The two doctors left you alone as you gathered your stuff together and left the world’s most terrifying laboratory. You didn’t feel right. It might just be your emotional state right now. But it also could be you just fucked yourself into a giant hole. 

One that you could not get out of by yourself. 

You kept your face down, hoping no one would try to stop or talk to you. Who are you kidding? You had no real friends in Talon. You weren’t easy to get along with. You were too up your own ass for the most part to make friends. You always needed to be the best. When you’re the best, people tend to not like you. You had accepted this early on but it made your heart hurt right now. You made a face at your own thoughts. Why were you being so emotional right now? 

You stepped into the elevator, shoving your knuckles into the button where you needed to go. Maybe you were just a fool. You were honestly playing right into Moira’s hand. She needed human bodies to experiment on. You had more than willingly thrown your body on the slab to be cut open and diced up. You were her rabbit now. You took a deep breath through your nose and slowly let it out of your mouth. The whole elevator seemed to shake and you finally pulled your gaze up. The walls of the elevator were slightly indented in. The lightbulbs were doing a sort of throbbing glow. You didn’t feel that different. What had been done to your body? Was this body even yours anymore? 

The elevator doors opened to a bunch of recruits. The recognition went over all their faces which then flickered into a mix of curiosity and horror. “What’s wrong with the elevator?” One of them asked as you shouldered past the group.

“Wasn’t that one of the upcoming agents?” 

“I think they call her the Ghost. “

The chatter continued on that wavelength. You hurried down the hall, hoping no one really noticed you. All you needed was to get back to your room. You were almost in the sleeping quarters now.

“Hey! Where the hell have you been?” You heard her voice before you saw her. Sombra must have been walking down the hall and noticed you. Her hand wrapped around your forearm. “We’ve been worried about you. You went missing after that incident. I actually like you enough to care!” 

“Away, I need to go.” You shook your arm from her and started to move away. 

“Hey!” She followed you. “Isn’t that the same thing you were wearing before? Don’t walk away. We could talk!” She grabbed you again and spun you around. Sombra blinked several times before removing her hand. “Are you okay? What happened to you?” 

You looked her dead in the eye. “I’m just here, okay. I don’t know what I’m doing or if I’m okay or if anything is alright currently.” 

She reached out to touch your face. “Did you go back to Moira? Your eyes. I heard through some, uh, eavesdropping an elevator was acting funny. Is that you?” 

“I just don’t wanna die and I’m also not going to sit back and let anyone run my life for me. “ 

A sad look flickered over her features. “That’s not what he’s trying to do,“ You shook your head at that but she continued. “He wants the best for you while also not losing anyone else. “ 

Your throat hurt. There was an ache buried deep somewhere that was threatening to surface. “I won’t be lost if I continue this path. “ 

“Aren’t you already losing something?” She asked. The lights flickered in the hallway. The ache continued. 

“I need to leave. “ You turned on your heel and quickly made an escape, leaving Sombra where she stood. You knew she’d tell Gabe of your interaction. You didn’t want to face anything just let. You got to your room without many further issues. A few comments and glances but that’s about it. You threw everything off and away from your body and got into the shower. The bathroom lights flickered on and off until completely turning off but you didn’t care. You stood beneath the water in a panic. What was so wrong with being taken care of? You yelled and beat your hands against the walls of the shower over and over until the tile cracked beneath your fists. There was no blood from you. You just stared at your hands in wonder like the first person to make fire. What were you anymore? What was made from your skin and bones? Was this even the same body you belonged to? The hysteria bubbled up like vomit. You just stood and laughed into the darkness as the water ran down. You didn’t feel cleansed. You felt wrong. 

You moved from the bathroom and into your bedroom to a mirror. Your towel hit the floor and you examined yourself. Barely any scar from the stick that had been in your body. You looked at your face and saw all traces of your mask getting blown to pieces was gone as well. You stared at yourself. You stared at this foreign super soldier body. The hard muscles from over time were more pronounced. Your body looked like yours. There were old scars scattered here and there from both war and childhood. You hiccuped and realized that you were unsure if you were fed or hydrated when you were in that weird pod in Moira’s laboratory. The lights flickered on in your room. You sat down on the bed and grabbed your phone, almost afraid to look at it. You made yourself anyway. 

Thirty-five missed calls. Fifty-two missed text messages. A few voicemails. You just stared at his name on the screen. A quiet sob broke your silence. Did you all this to be spiteful? The lights continued to flicker. It grew worse as your crying grew in volume. You were full-blown wailing when the lightbulbs all popped. You stared up at the ceiling and sniffled for a moment as your breathing evened out. 

“What the fuck?” was all you could ask to any higher beings out there.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel Reyes ripped himself out of his sheets and sat straight up, gasping for air that he didn’t know his lungs needed. He rarely dreamed anymore but lately, when he did, it was always of you. Someone had murdered you right in front of his eyes. Moira had taken your lifeless body and turned you into something similar to Amelia but worse. You were just a soulless body. You weren’t even you anymore. He gripped his chest as if he was having a heart attack and forced himself out of bed. He hadn’t seen you in almost a week. There had never been a more frantic man until you just disappeared.

Gabe had looked everywhere for you. He dug into security clearances and checked mission plans. Your name was nowhere. You hadn’t left the compound. You weren’t in the medical bay. He checked with Moira and she hadn’t seen you. You were simply gone. He beat himself up over what he had said to you. How could he say something so thoughtless? You wanted to be right beside him on the battlefield. You wanted to walk through hell and back as equals. That’s why he loved you in the first place. Your passion poured over everything you did. It didn’t matter what happened to you because you would push you and conquer. You would rule the world on your own terms. 

“Why did you say that to her?” His voice cracked as he asked himself that. He beat his hands against his own head. He hit himself over and over again. “Why are you so stupid?” 

Gabe got dressed after that. You did not need Moira’s help anymore. He could train you to be his equal or better all by himself without all that horseshit. You didn’t need to be like that. You didn’t need to be like him. You would be the best on your own. No more super soldier serum or augmentations like he had. You could be better.

He stomped his way down to Moira. It didn’t matter what time it was. Vampires don’t sleep anymore. He laughed at his own joke in the elevator before realizing he was most likely one hundred percent crazy for doing this in the middle of the night. 

He stepped into her laboratory with an unhappy look on his face. He hated it down here. It made his skin crawl, what was left of it. All the horrible things that these walls had seen would make any normal human being insane. He stalked through the whole lab before seeing the devil herself, looking into a microscope and scratching down notes. 

“Burning the late night candle, Reyes?” She did not turn to even look. 

Gabe frowned. “I’ve come to bargain with you. I won’t waste time on it. “ 

Moira fluffed her lab coat out and turned in her chair. “Would you like more powers? Feeling a little sad in the sack because you aren’t top notch? Feeling old?” 

He outright scowled. “I’ll give you a different agent to test on if you drop her from the program.” 

“Her? Who could you be referring to, Commander Reyes? Her, the girl you risk everything for? Her, the little agent your sleeping with?” Her eyes gleamed with amusement. 

His teeth ground against each other. “Yes.” 

She gave a small laugh. “Reyes, how do you think just giving me another agent is going to be an instant success? I’m not entirely sure yet what your gal has that makes her different.” 

“I’ll train another agent. Someone that shows similar signs that she had when I started training her. Then I’ll push them past their limits like I did before. It’ll be an experiment on a silver platter. Just drop her before this goes any further.” 

“What if it gets too far to go back with her? What if we’ve already driven past that mark? We can’t go back. “ 

He took a step forward. “What have you done?” 

There was a gleam in her eye. “Nothing that can’t be taken away. “ 

His heart was ramming against his rib cage. “Did you have her here all along?” 

Moira stood up from her seat and moved towards him. “Just understand this, I will only take another success. If you cannot give me that, I will continue with your girlfriend. “ 

There was a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. “Then keep your end of the bargain, Moira. Don’t kill her.” 

“Kill her? I’d be more worried about what she can do to others, Reyes. Remember what you were like?” Moira pointed right at his face. “Remember what you were like fresh off the slab. Power has a price. “ 

The conversation put him into a frenzy. He spent hours looking into agents’ profiles for the following days. He lived like a shut-in, surrounded by the computer screen and all the folders in his office. He spent long nights surrounded by the four walls of failures as faces plastered against the drywall. Red X’s marked out ones that were not good enough. He narrowed it down to three agents. Two were very new to talon but showing extreme promise. One was in their second year here. The names were Mills, Zhang, and Villanueva. He stared down at their faces. Mills was a six foot two powerhouse. Strength to the nines was the only thing that could begin to describe it. Zhang was an intellectual madman. He was schooling the others in his group with his strategic mind and wit. Villanueva was the one the reminded him the most of you. She was thirsty for power. A jack-of-all-trades was used in her profile. 

He scooped folders together and grabbed his mask before hunting them down. All of them seemed eager to join the task. He was blunt with them. If they followed his command, they could definitely be put into Moira’s program. There was a fire in all of them. They could be dead men walking for all he cared. They just needed to be good. 

Their training would begin the next day. He had time to prepare for this. The next step of all this was finding you. In the hibernation of his office, he had heard there were some unknown issues with some of the lightning and elevators in the compound. There was a knot in his stomach that told him it was not something natural. 

Gabe made his way to your room where anxiety seemed to be eating at his insides. He stood in front of your door and rubbed his hands together. You had never contacted him back after all those texts and phone calls. It pissed him off but he needed to remember to stay calm in all those. He had already upset you once. He knocked quickly and put his hands to his sides immediately. Gabe tried to think of all the ways he could look unintimidating. 

You pulled the door open. You were in your talon fatigues with your hair out of your face. A sweatband was wrapped around your head with a water bottle in hand. Gabe cleared his throat. 

“How are you?” 

You gave him a look. “We try to keep this real casual now, right? Is someone looking?” 

He bit his tongue and looked to the ceiling. If anyone could test his patience, it was you. “I was simply being nice.” 

“Nice like an office worker. “ You stepped back and left the door open, going to sit on the couch with a pillow in your lap. 

Gabe followed you in, shutting and locking the door before sitting beside you on the couch. His mask makes an awkwardly loud noise as it came down on the table. He could feel your eyes staring a hole into him. He yanked his trench coat off and tossed it to the side before running his hands through his hair in agitation. 

“You need a haircut, G.” Your fingers ran behind his ear, a chill going through his spine. Your fingers played with a curl that was growing before giving it a gentle tug. “You’re looking awfully civilian.” 

He glanced towards to you, careful to not turn his head too much to the contact wouldn’t stop. “I’ve been busy. “ 

“I’ve heard.” You took your hand away from him and hugged the pillow. “Moira said you’ve taken it upon yourself to train special agents.” 

Gabe was surprised. “What’d she say?” 

“That’s about it. Why? Girlfriend hunting because the one you have is inadequate and insubordinate?” 

He reached forward and took hold of one of your wrists. “Please understand that I didn’t mean to make the shit I said sound like I didn’t want you by my side. That fucking shot scared the hell out of me.” 

You couldn’t keep his gaze. “Just break up with me.” 

Ice went through his veins. “Chiquita, you aren’t serious. I love you. I do. I was dumb and didn’t think what I said. “ 

You hugged the pillow harder. “You are pretty dumb.” 

“Thanks.” He wrinkled his nose. “Can we talk about this though? I want you to continue to be on the front lines. I understand you are a strong, independent woman. I understand you are highly capable and extremely well trained, I may say so myself. “ 

There was a ghost of a smile on your lips. “My teacher was pretty great. But he was also kind of a hard ass. “ 

“I’m going to be just as tough on the newbies. They will puke as much as you did and maybe even more. “ 

You looked at him. “They better. They need to look like they’ve been run over. An absolute disaster of a human being.” 

He laughed softly. Your fingers took a hold of his hand and let go of the pillow. Gabe scooted closer to you on the couch. “I love you, mi reina. Every inch of me is for you. All I do is for you. “ 

You leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I know. I love you too, Gabriel. I am so in love with you. I’m sorry I acted out so irrationally. It rubbed me the wrong way. “ 

“I understand. If someone had said that to me, I think I would have acted similarly. Your actions were understandable and equally over the top. But that’s what makes you so lovable. Are we okay?” 

You nodded. “I missed you. “ 

“And I missed you.” Gabe pulled you into a kiss, wanting to pour all his love into this single action. You wrapped your arms around neck and crawled into his lap. The kisses started off tentatively but filled with affection. They grew into hot passion filled with things that had been left unsaid or gone too long without. His arms wrapped around your body and pulled you close to him. His heart was slamming into his chest with all the things he wanted to do for you and with you for the rest of his life. He pulled away from the kiss to look into your wild eyes. 

“Just let me take care of you tonight. Just trust me.” He murmured into your ear. 

“I’m all yours.” You nuzzled into before letting him take ahold of you.


	17. Chapter 17

Your boyfriend carried you to the bedroom. You kept yourself attached to him, letting him have free reign to what was to come. Gabe whispered sweet things into your ear as you entered with your fingers playing with the edges of his curls. 

Gabe placed you gently on the bed, his hands carefully roaming all the curves of your form. Your mouth met his, the two of you begging for the other. Both of you began to scatter your clothes, barely parting from your smooches to remove them. Gabe’s mouth was hot on your skin, covering you in bites and suction marks. You felt every ripple of muscle on his chest, back, and arms. As a couple, the two of you turned into a mess of limbs which filled the air with moans and sighs. His voice was in your ear, telling you all the things you’d ever wanted to hear from him. His deep, gravely voice sends goosebumps from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. 

His fingers skim the curves of your breasts before gently groping them, his hot mouth meeting yours. You ran your fingers through his hair and kept him pulled so close the two of you could be one. He felt your body underneath him. His hips moved slowly, gently grinding against the woman beneath him. You bit his bottom lip which earned a growl. The man above you started to move downward, his mouth leaving a trail. He wanted anyone that could ever see a single mark on you to know who you belong to. A soft gasp parted your lips and arched your spine as his teeth scraped your thighs. Your fingers found what hair you could grab on to and pulled gently as his roughness. While every bite brought a kiss, he continued his work until he found his treasure. Gabe’s mouth kisses his way down your lower lips and sucked on them. You made noises you didn’t know you had in you. The lights flickered as you were overwhelmed. You peeked down at him but his eyes were shut, focused on his task as his tongue tasted you for the first time. You whimpered as he licked your wetness from the source, only to come back and tease your clit. 

You bit your lip and quivered to his touch. You felt him gently touch your entrance with a finger before dipping in. He kissed your hips and those red eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they searched your face. You nodded to him and reached down to stroke the sides of his face. Gabe dipped another finger into your hole and slowly pumped, his kisses trailing up your stomach to your lips. In between your wiggling from this new found pleasure, you felt something hot pressed against your thigh as he continued his way up. You slid your leg up and down against his length while his fingers tested your body. He bit down hard on the side of your breasts causing a jolt in your body. You stopped teasing him. That was the only warning you needed when you knew the man so well. His mouth wrapped around your nipple as he fingers picked up the pace, stretching your inner walls with a scissor motion. You wrapped one arm around his neck and hid your face with the other as he started to stroke his way to your orgasm. His mouth teased your nipple which sent little waves of pleasure to your clit. His fingers were making a mess at this point. There was an extremely wet sound everything time his fingers pumped. You didn’t even notice when he added a third. Gabe left your breast to suck marks on your neck, his cock twisting against your hip and rutting. It was overwhelming. You came with his name spilling from your lips. 

His fingers worked you all the way through your orgasm before leaving your quaking hole to wipe your slick over his cock. You opened your eyes to turn to face him, his head unburied from your throat to watch you crumble. There was a smile on his face. You leaned up to kiss it as he moved on top of you. Gabe’s mouth was tender after all that. You could smell yourself on him. It both aroused and embarrassed you. Your legs went on either side of his hips, knowing what would come next. He nuzzled your face before pulling back, looking slightly uncertain all of a sudden. 

“You sure about this?” He asked those ruby eyes on you. You nodded and stroked his cheek to reassure him of everything. You could see there was an internal struggle within him. “Do you want me to wear something?” You shook your head this time, confident in your decision but unsure of where your voice at the moment. His nostrils flared. For a moment, it seemed like there was some sort of primal beast in his place instead. You heard him take a deep breath, filling his lungs with every bit of air he could. You spread yourself for him while his hand leads the thick tip to your entrance. It took some time but he slowly eased in, hissing air between his teeth as he did. The sheets around your head were fisted into his palms as his hips now held all his restraint. Gabe stopped himself before you stopped him, feeling you needed time to adjust. He looked at you with a question on his features. You just patted his shoulders and wiggled down on his length once you had adjusted. He groaned at your movements before pushing ahead. You gasped as he reached the deepest that he could. You could tell he was breathing hard through his nose. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him close to you, overwhelmed suddenly between the act and emotions tied to it. The two of you stayed like that for a moment before you found your voice and whispered in his ear. 

Gabe’s body tensed even more as your sweet voice coaxed him on. His hips pulled back, sinking out of your aching hole before pushing back in slowly. The pace continued like this while you adjusted while every passing thrust starts to pull mewls and whimpers from you. You were sensitive from the first orgasm and aching from the way it pressed deep inside. You withered beneath him and called for him. He was cursing in Spanish as his pace quickened. Your bodies were making intense noises when they met, spurring a pleasure deep inside your stomach. He slid his arms underneath your body as you arched at a particularly deep thrust. A surprised gasp was uttered when Gabe switched positions, pulling you into his lap while still inside. He sat you up on him, his eyes roaming your body. One rough hand went to grip your hip as the other spread out with his five digits acting like a support. He held you close to his body while he started to pump up inside of you. You gripped him, burying his head into your breasts as your legs found the mattress. You let out begging noises, bringing your hips up and down as he pumped. His groans vibrate against your chest. You pulled back on his head in worry of suffocation. He stared up at you with wonder as you took more control of the situation, your hips worked towards a goal. Both of his hands supported your back as you leaned back a bit, finding a spot that you had seeing stars. Your nails dug into his shoulders, a cry coming from you as you quaked around his cock. Gabe held you at that moment for what felt like an eternity as his hips continued the pace. Your back hit the mattress again but he kept your legs around his hips, using them to physically move you back and forth. Your volume was at an all-time high now. You were a mess of limbs. His pace was quick but determined. You clawed up his chest with his name pouring from your mouth. He leaned over you and kissed you hard, every ounce of himself poured into it. Gabe pulled away only to ask. “Where do you want me?” 

You trembled beneath him. “Inside. It’ll be okay. “ He nodded and buried his face into your neck again, his rhythm going to wind. His groans filled the air. He spilled himself inside not long after. His loud groan was mumbled from the mattress and your body. His whole body shook. You felt a warm substance fill you. You snuggled into him and he fell to your side, pulling you into his arms. 

“You okay?” He asked, fingers running through your ear. You nodded softly. “Are you satisfied?” 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” You laughed softly and reached around to throw some covers over yourself. Gabe helped you get tucked in. 

“You may be tender for a little while. Also in a little bit, you need to go use the restroom. “ He kisses your cheek and readjusted the pillow on his side. 

“I love you, Gabe.” You murmured it as you stretched. 

“I love you too. Now take a nap. I’ll wake you up if I wake up first.”


End file.
